Trixie and Mega Man X
Trixie and Mega Man X is a 90-minute traditionally animated 2020 My Little Pony Original Movie made by Hasbro, Capcom, and Warner Bros. Animation. Rated PG for action violence. Genres Action Adventure Animation Comedy Fantasy Sci-Fi Plot Sigma has revived as a Death Star called the Sigma Star. While incomplete, he can still wipe out entire cities with one laser shot. Mega Man X and Zero fight him, but his other weapons overwhelm them and send them to Equestria. Trixie willingly enters an Equestrian Death Battle stadium, where X has landed. She starts to fight him with her stage magic and props. Unable to harm the pacifist Reploid, who is obviously holding back, she promptly befriends him. As a result, Death Battle's hosts, Wiz and Boomstick, declare themselves the losers before Trixie opens trapdoors below them and drops cages on them. As X wants a break from fighting for once, Trixie begins to show him the peaceful, non-violent ways of Equestria. He realizes how useful ponykind's abilities are outside of combat. Meanwhile, Zero is befriending Trixie's friend, Starlight Glimmer, telling her how he had caused the apocalyptic Maverick Wars and wanted to be one of the good guys. Starlight begins to relate to him, revealing that she had previously caused multiple apocalyptic events while trying to control her magic. X's and Zero's friendship tour is cut short when the Sigma Star appears over Equestria's skies and drops Mechaniloids into both the School and Castle of Friendship to restrain everyone inside. X and Trixie go into the Castle of Friendship to aid the Mane Six in its evacuation. To X's surprise, Trixie makes several quips while fighting off the Mechaniloids alongside him. Meanwhile, Zero and Starlight evacuate the School of Friendship alongside the Background Six. During the School's evacuation, Discord tries to erase all the Mechaniloids there with a snap of his finger, but one of them freezes him in thick and heavy concrete to stop him from interfering. After both buildings are evacuated and the Mechaniloids cleaned up, the Sigma Star completely destroys the School (Discord gets atomized in the resulting explosion) and infects the Castle with the Sigma Virus, turning the Castle into Metal Gear Sigma. Without any artifact to fire an instant-win blast of friendship with, the Mane Six quickly leave the scene with the citizens they are getting to safety. However, Trixie and Starlight had picked up X's and Zero's fighting styles and learned that giant enemies are part of the latter two's routine. X, Zero, Trixie, and Starlight take down the Metal Gear while besting its lasers, missiles, sword, stomps, bites, and machine guns. Near the end of the fight, the four heroes catch the sword and throw the Metal Gear into the air. X and Starlight then fire simultaneous supercharged shots at the Metal Gear, Trixie bombards it with fireworks, and Zero jumps onto it and carves it apart. The Metal Gear explodes and falls to the floor in pieces. Zero then remarks "I always hated that castle. I liked it better when Princess Twilight lived in a library tree", implying that he already knew about Equestria before. X and Zero reveal that they had previously lost to the Sigma Star, and it followed them to Equestria. After Starlight casts a space flight spell on herself and Trixie, both ponies do a trench run on the Sigma Star, fight their way through its army of aerial Mechaniloids, destroy the Sigma Star's insides, and blow up its core with fireworks and magic to destroy the Sigma Star from the inside out. During the trench run, Sigma beams down another incarnation of himself, the big, muscular, and white-shirted Sigma Armstrong, who fights with nanomachine armor, punches, kicks, super speed, thrown boulders, and fire pillars. Sigma Armstrong effortlessly defeats X and Zero with only punches and kicks, including catching the Z-Saber and throwing it into the distance, and Sigma's nanomachines all over his body prevent X and Zero from doing any damage. Sigma then muscles up, tearing his shirt off, then nearly kills X and Zero. Following the Sigma Star's destruction, Trixie and Starlight get X and Zero to safety, then get a power transfusion from them to be able to damage Sigma Armstrong. With the odds evened, Trixie and Starlight fight Sigma Armstrong together with better results. Sigma stops holding back and starts unleashing his fire pillars and boulders as well as his punches and kicks. During this final battle, X and Zero repair themselves away from it, then get the Z-Saber back. Eventually, Starlight focuses her strongest laser beam on Sigma's face, forcing him to converge his nanomachines there to block the beam so Trixie can stab him through the stomach with a powered-up handsaw, blocking the nanomachines from hardening on that spot. While the nanomachines on Sigma's face are reeling, X grabs both of his fists and performs Shining Finger on both of them, converging the other nanomachines on the fists and also causing them to reel. And finally, Zero carves out, tears out, and crushes Sigma's mechanical heart, causing him to fall and explode. After the final battle, X decides to stay in Equestria longer to enjoy its peaceful lifestyle. Then he, Zero, Trixie, and Starlight start a dance party which plenty of other ponies are promptly shown in. Cast Kathleen Barr as Trixie Mark Gatha as X Lucas Gilbertson as Zero Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer Mugihito as Sigma Wiz And Boomstick as themselves While the Mane Six, Background Six, and Discord have small cameos, none of them have speaking roles. Soundtrack Mega Man X6 - The Answer (Opening Credits) Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - A Soul Can't Be Cut (Trixie vs X) Original Song - Power for Pacifism (X and Trixie sing together during the pony life montage) Original Song - We're Not Destroying The World Again (Zero and Starlight sing this together during their first meeting) Led Zeppelin - Immigrants (during the evacuation of both Friendship buildings) Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Rules of Nature (Metal Gear Sigma) Star Wars A New Hope - The Battle of Yavin (Sigma Star trench run) Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - It Has To Be This Way (Powered-up Trixie and Starlight vs Sigma Armstrong) Elton John - Don't Go Breaking My Heart (dance party ending) Quotes Trixie_and_Mega_Man_X/Quotes Trivia *Trixie and Starlight destroy the Sigma Star in the same way the Rebel Alliance of Star Wars destroys each Death Star. *This is the first full-length film involving X and Zero. The Day Of Sigma is only a half-hour long. *Metal Gear Sigma and Sigma Armstrong are respectively based on Metal Gear RAY and Senator Steven Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *The Mane Six were demoted to extras in order for this film to save money. *When X gives Trixie some of his power in the final battle, Starlight finishes Sigma with X's charged beam from X8 instead. *Discord is neutered without using anti-magic. *During the Death Battle, X intercepts Trixie's multicolor rope with Strike Chain. *This movie was made after the reboot of Friendship is Magic, so Starlight never stole a single cutie mark. Category:Movies Category:Movies based on video games Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Mega Man Category:My Little Pony Category:Crossovers Category:PG-Rated films Category:Metal Gear Category:Star Wars